Surprises, surprise
by Tiya-hxr
Summary: Quand un des jumeaux Asakura est accroc aux oranges, au chocolat, et-ou au coca, en plus de son frere... Quand Ren et-ou Anna pique une belle crise... quans la journée reserve quelques surprise ! YAOI HxR et slight HaoYoh


Titre : surprises, surprise…

Auteur : Tiya

Genre : euh… réponse au défi ! c'est vu par Hao. Il fallait un des deux jumeaux Asakura acroc au coca, aux oranges ou au chocolat. Il fallait aussi que Anna et/ou Ren pique une crise. Voila voila...

Couples : YAOI !!! et aussi un peu de twincest, donc si ça ne vous plait pas... je vous considere PREVENUS. La. donc les couples...oh ben vous verrez, mais le hao/yoh n'est pas une surprise… euuuuuh le horo/ren non plus d'ailleurs… TT'' ok je me tais.

Disclaimer : Shaman King, Coca, Milka, Ferrero Rocher et Lindt ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes : (A LIRE !) Cette histoire se passe après ze shaman fight. Hao, apres s'etre mis d'accord avec son frère (non je ne sais pas comment, si vous avez une idée…) habite avec lui. Il y a toujours Anna et Tamao, Manta qui est quasi constamment chez Yoh, mais aussi Horo et Ren (gyaaaaaah !!) et Chocolove, qui tiennent à veiller à ce que Hao ne fasse pas de bêtises (je vois pas comment ils pourraient le contrôler si il s'y mettait, mais bon…)

* * *

**SURPRISES, SURPRISE...**

Par une succession de circonstances longues et fastidieuses qu'il serait totalement inutile d'énumérer ici (si si je vous jure…) les jumeaux Asakura étaient miraculeusement arrivés à un accord.

En effet, Hao avait découvert que, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il tenait beaucoup à son « double ». Le lien qui les unissait était bien plus fort que ce qu'il avait imaginé, et il s'y était pris sans s'en rendre compte. Et pour l'amour qu'il portait a Yoh, il accepterait d'attendre encore 500 ans avant de réduire le monde à une servitude totale. Hin hin…

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hao s'ennuyait ferme.

Ouais, là tout de suite, il était a court d'idées, et prêt à remettre celle de « réduire-le-monde-à-une-servitude-totale » au goût du jour…

12h30.

Un mois que Yoh et lui s'étaient mis d'accord.

Un mois qu'il vivait chez son jumeau, avec sa chère et tendre fiancée, Tamao, qui était adorable au demeurant, et les trois autres guignols qui s'étaient mis en tête de le surveiller, et squattaient chez son cher frère. Mais quelle bonne poire çui là…

Un mois qu'il s'attachait à ces trois guignols, à la chère et tendre fiancée, à Tamao toujours adorable, à Yoh…

En fait, il découvrait que c'était plus facile d'avoir des amis que de se forcer à avoir l'air froid et indifférent. (froid ? TT')

Mais bon, la deuxième alternative le rendait tout de même dix fois plus sexy, il fallait l'admettre. Et puis ses cheveux longs qui s'emmêlent jamais, même si le vent il souffle fort, et même que le vent dans sa cape ça lui donne une de ces classe attitude avec les cheveux qui volent aux vent et… j'ai déjà parlé de mes cheveux ?

TT'' Soyons honnêtes, Hao s'ennuyait, assit sous cet arbre ennuyeux, dans ce jardin ennuyeux, derrière la maison ennuyeuse de son frère, et EN PLUS il disait n'importe quoi. Heureusement que ça restait dans sa tête, c'était déjà ça, il manquerait plus que la terre entière soit au courant.

Tout à coup, Hao releva la tête. Il venait d'entendre des pas. Hmmmm… deux personnes. Débarquèrent alors dans le jardin et sous ses propres yeux à lui (sisi !) Horo et Ren (j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit mes yeux…). Au départ, le fait qu'ils sortaient ensembles était secret. Mais Hao lit dans les pensées (tome 23 ) et grâce à sa discrétion, c'était devenu un secret de polichinelle au fumbari onsen. Et maintenant… Haha, c'était le passe temps préféré de Hao. Tout du moins, ça l'était devenu depuis les 30 dernières secondes (un esprit pervers ne se contrôle pas)

"HAO, REN, HOROOOOO ! A TAAAAAABLE !!!"

Soupir La douce voix d'Anna. Sa nouvelle occupation avec Horo et Ren (en fait à l'heure qu'il était, c'était plutôt devenu un plan machiavélique, mais Yoh a fait promettre « pas de méchancetés » et gnagnagna…)…

Enfin bref, son petit jeu allait être remis à plus tard.

Ou peut être pas. Muhuhu ! (capricieux… quand il veut quelque chose, c'est tout de suite)

12h30

Nos héros s'étant attablés, Anna, aidées de Tamao , leur servit le déjeuner.

Hao se leva

Anna : où tu vas ?

Hao : grand sourire chercher le coca

Anna : Non. Pas de coca à table.

Yoh : sourire gêné goutte de sueur de trois kilos accrochée au dos du crâne euh, allons allons, calmez vous ''

Hao : arrière plan de l'enfer Je VEUX du coca !!!

Anna : arrière plan similaire PAS A TABLE ESPECE DE POURRI GATE !!!

Anna et Hao avaient mis chacun un pied sur la table, point levé, leurs yeux lançaient des étincelles et on pouvait entendre en fond sonore un cloche de ring.

Ren : vous allez vous calmer oui ? A chaque repas c'est le même cirque avec le coca.

Horo : et au dessert, ce sera avec le chocolat !

Chocolove : oui ?

Horo : quoi ?

Chocolove : ben, chocolat, chocolove…

Ren : c'est nul.

Chocolove : Mais non, regarde, choco…

/BAM/ coup de poing chinois vengeur...

Yoh : Aha ! c'est pour ça que je vous aime bien ! allez, on s'amuse ! on en est pour l'instant qu'à l'entrée, il nous reste au moins un quart d'heure avant le dessert non ?

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, le repas reprit son court.

Hao était assis en face de Chocolove, Ren et Anna, entouré par Yoh et Horo.

Et voila. Ca y est ça le reprenait. Il les regardait manger en silence, et seigneur ! il avait envie de casser ce silence. Si possible d'une manière bruyante et voyante.

…

Alors il posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Horo. Qui avala de travers et fixa Hao avec des yeux du genre « qu'est ce que TA main FOUT sur MA cuisse ?!? » ou un truc dans ce goût là…

Et l'intéressé de répondre avec un sourire placide, puis de faire un clin d'œil a l'Ainu et de passer sur ses lèvres le bout d'une langue mutine.

Anna : Et pas de cochonneries à table.

Hao : 'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Anna : Ben voyons, l'incarnation de la sainteté est parmi nous.

Entre temps, Ren avait eu le temps de sortir sa lance (ouais ouais, la super grande… et non, je sais pas non plus comment TT'…) pour la pointer a deux nano-centimètres de la gorge, ô combien appétissante, de la nouvelle « incarnation de la sainteté ».

Ren : Tu le touches, je te tue.

Hao sourit de toutes ses dents, puis, avec une lenteur calculée, et sans quitter les yeux de félin des siens, posa son index sur l'épaule d'Horo.

Ren : Tu m'éneeeeerves…

Hao : Aaaaah ? Tête pointue est jaloux et susceptible comme ça ???

Il passa alors son bras autour de la taille d'Horo et le fit basculer sur ses genoux (noooon, ne me demandez pas comment…)

Ren : Tu...vas...PAYEEEEER !!!!

Hao : Tu m'fais pas peur, porc-épic !!!!!

C'est alors qu'on vit voler assiettes, fourchettes, couteaux, vases, chaises, bref, tout ce qui passait sous la main de Ren ou Hao et avait le malheur de se voir être balancé a la figure de l'autre. Malgré le regard meurtrier d'Anna. Meurtrier est un doux euphémisme.

Et puis tout se passa très vite. (mais je vais le mettre au ralenti pour qu'on savoure cet instant de bonheur ensemble. Donc là, vous voyez tout au ralenti jusqu'à ce que je dise STOP !)

Hao, occupé a lancer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, ne vit pas le croche pied d'Horo, qui digerait mal le coup de « la-main-sur-la-cuisse » puis le « je-te-prend-sur-mes-genoux » dans le même quart d'heure. On vit alors la longue chevelure et ce qu'il y avait en dessous, tomber, avec grâce, mais tomber quand même. Yoh (décidément, c'est notre héro) se précipita alors au secours de son frangin, les bras grands ouverts, prêt à accueillir Hao dans ses bras. Erreur. Mauvaise réception. C'est comme ça que les jumeaux les plus mignons qu'il nous ai été donné de voir se retrouvèrent par terre, l'un sur l'autre… bouche contre bouche…

…..

(STOP ! plus de ralenti !)

Il fallut au moins 5 secondes aux autres pour réaliser que, 1) le temps s'était presque arrêté, 2) HAO ET YOH S'EMBRASSAIENT !!!

Il fallut 5 secondes de plus pour que la gauche d'Anna atteigne Hao, du fait qu'il transformait ce bouche a bouche accidentel en baiser long et langoureux, par un prolongement et une pénétration qu'Anna jugeait TOTALEMENT inutile (pas moi ! faut toujours aller au fond des choses ! GO HAO GO!!!!)

Si Hao n'avait pas été en état d'euphorie, il aurait détruit le quartier suite à cette gauche bien sentie. Mais dieu que sa moitié embrassait bien ! (ze sourire lol !)

Il ne manquait plus que du coca, du chocolat, et son bonheur serait complet !

Yoh n'avait pas l'air mécontent non plus d'ailleurs. Un peu abasourdi, certes, mais qui ne le serait pas ?

Anna : Tu touches encore a mon fiancé, c'est six pieds sous terre qu'on te retrouvera !

Hao : ce que tu peux être égoïste ! et rabat joie !

Anna la gauche menaçante et levée

Hao : ok ok ok…

Je vous épargnerai la fin du repas, car aucune des paroles qui suivirent « l'incident » n'excédaient 5 mots, genre «passe moi le sel stp» (stp c'est un mot ! SI MADAME !)

14h00

L'après-midi commença donc.

Et Hao, assit dans le jardin, son lieu de prémonition, recommençait à s'ennuyer.

Décidément, c'était le jour. Il ne voyait personne, ne croisait personne, ce qui lui parut d'ailleurs étrange. Peut-être n'avait-il pas une popularité folle avec les amis de son frère, ils se cotoyaient tout de même régulierement. Il discutaient aussi. Si, si.. D'ailleurs Hao trouvait que ses relations avec le petit groupe s'étaient nettement améliorées depuis quelques temps. Surtout avec Ren-tête-pointue. Le Chinois le faisait vraiment délirer... muhahaha !! (rire demoniaque... un peu. TT)

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue !(roooooh !)Ren venait d'entrer dans le jardin. Mais a peine les yeux du chinois se poserent ils sur Hao qui lui adressait un grand sourire, que Ren fit demi tour, et rebroussa chemin.

... OO ???

Alors là, Hao tombait des nues.

Ren ne lui en voulait tout de même pas ENCORE pour ce midi ?! D'accord, Ren était rancunier, mais ils avaient souvent, le chinois et lui, ce genre de petites querelles.

A moins que... ce soit Horo qui ai très mal réagit. Et il en voudrait a Ren... Cela voudrait dire que leur couple était en danger ?? Il avait semé le trouble dans le couple d'Horo et Ren ?!?!? Oh non... Zut alors... (prise de tête... TT'''''''''') Il fallait qu'il arrange le coup!! (aie aie aie... B.A du jour... bonjour...)

Hao, plein de bonnes intentions, se leva, et rentra a son tour dans la maison, en quête d'une explication avec le chinois.

mmmmh. La maison avait l'air vide. A première vue. Pas un bruit. Hao était de plus en plus étonné.

Et en plus il avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper !

Bon alors...

... la cuisine était vide.

... le salon aussi, et la télé éteinte. Pas normal. TT.

Ben alors on va inspecter à l'etage !

Il n'y avait pas de bruit à l'étage non plus, mais lorsque Hao s'approcha de la chambre de Yoh... Il entendit du bruit. Une discussion. Le panneau coulissant était mal fermé, et il put apercevoir son frère, Anna, Chocolove et Horohoro en grand parlement. L'affaire avait l'air d'être importante...

Ecouter aux portes ou ne pas ecouter aux porte... tel était le dilemme qui s'offrait a la conscience d'Hao.

Qui a dit qu'il avait un conscience ?

Hao tendit donc l'oreille pour mieux entendre ce qui se disait.

Chocolove : tu à bien tout prévu ?

Horohoro : oui j'ai tout ce qu'il faut j'ai vérifié.

Anna : n'oublie pas au dernier moment, baka. C'est important.

Yoh : surtout que ça va être sa premiere fois...

Horohoro : ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irai le chercher ce soir. Tout va bien se passer. Ca fait longtemps que...

Hao partit avant d'entendre la fin de la conversation, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Il avait compris de quoi les autres parlaient. C'était évident.

…

Ren allait passer à la casserole ce soir !!! muhahaha !

Pendant qu'il ricanait en retournant dans le jardin, il croisa le chinois qu'il avait été censé chercher à la base. Il se posta devant lui, et d'un air solennel, lui prit les epaules en disant :

Hao : Ren, je suis très fier de toi !

Ren : qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

Hao : ton couple ne bat pas de l'aile ! ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai pas semé le trouble, ni rien ! pfiuuu chuis soulagé !

Ren : … Hein ?

Hao : Alors comme ça tu vas passer aux choses sérieuses ce soir ? Allez va, dans ma grande mansuétude, je te souhaite bonne chance ! et surtout prend ton pied !

Ren : je ne sais pas à quoi tu te shootes, mais faut vraiment que tu calmes !

Hao : à lui-même fuhuhuhu c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas au courant, pauvre innocent…

Et Hao s'éloigna, un sourire mystérieux accroché aux lèvres.

Ren : … Il a craqué.

Bason : _complètement._

Et sans plus prolonger cette réflexion sûrement trrrrrrès productive, Ren monta rejoindre les autres…

16h30

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Hao se dévoua pour aller ouvrir. Pas par gentillesse, non. Mais après avoir trouvé la reserve si précieusement cachée des tablettes Milka au riz soufflé de Horohoro, les Ferrero Rochers d'Anna et le chocolat Lindt caché avec des ptites bouteilles de lait 1… enfin bref après avoir mangé tout ce qui était à base de caco dans la maison, Hao s'était retrouvé dans une situation qui devenait récurrente. Il s'ennuyait ! (tonnerre de Brest !)

DONC, il se dévoua pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Hao : bonjouiaaaaarghiiiiiiiirk !! le mort vivant !

En effet, Faust se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, souriant, Elisa flottant à ses cotés.

Faust : Bonjour Hao. Je voulais savoir si il y avait quelqu'un… Est-ce que Yoh est là ?

Hao : tête de vexé woho ? il te manque des morceaux de cerveau aussi ? je suis là moi ! je suis quelqu'un !

Faust parut alors gené.

Faust : heu… hem, dois-je en conclure qu'il n'est pas là ?

Mais avant que Hao n'ai le temps de sortir une injure colorée, Yoh arriva derrière lui.

Yoh : Faust !! je pensais que tu arrivais plus tard !

Faust : je me suis dit que j'aurai pu aider pour…

Il jeta un regard en biais au jumeau de Yoh

Faust : … aider.

Yoh : je t'en prie, entre !

Hao : un instant immobilisé, croyant qu'on se foutait de sa gueule eeeh… aider pour aider ?! c'est quoi encore cette mascarade ???

Yoh : grand sourire t'occupe ! lol

Hao : c'est sur moi ? agrippant Yoh par le bras Hé ! je peut savoir ce qui se passe ? c'est pour me surveiller ?

Hao espérait de tout son cœur que non en fait. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Yoh : mmmmmmm…grand sourire non, pas vraiment !

Puis Yoh fit entrer Faust et l'emmena… quelque part.

Et à vrai dire, lui, Hao, n'en avait STRICTEMENT rien à faire. Ni d'où ils allaient, ni de ce qu'ils faisaient, ni de leurs petites histoires pas intéressantes.

Rien à foutre. (tête de cochon vexé…)

Mais là, tout de suite, il avait besoin de se défouler.

C'est alors qu'il croisa Chocolove portant plusieurs sacs.

Il allait faire un effort. Oui oui, pour Yoh, il allait prendre sur lui.

Hao : tien le comique. De l'aide.

Chocolove : Pas b'soin.

Et il entra dans la cuisine.

…

Hao se pinça la base du nez en plissant les yeux (si si, vous savez, quand vous sentez que vous allez exploser, mais qu'il vaut mieux vous retenir pour le bien de votre vie sociale… TT)

Non mais, ils avaient tous en vie de sa faire brûler au 46e degrés OU QUOI ?!?

Voila, ils avaient gagné, maintenant, il se sentait excédé. Et si par malheur quelqu'un osait lui faire une reflexion, ou même lui adresser la parole, il allait…

Anna : bouge du passage, tu gênes.

… exploser.

Pourquoi elle était encore vivante celle là, déjà ?

Anna : t'es sourd ?

Hao respira intensément 7 à 10 fois avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine et de braquer le frigo, en quête de coca.

Yoh (qui en fait avait emmené Faust dans la cuisine, mais Hao ne l'avait pas remarqué ça, bien sur que non ! vite du coca) Hao ? ça ne va pas ?

Hao : Lâchez moi. J'en ai marre je vais faire un tour.

Anna : alors rend toi utile et prend la liste des courses avec toi.

Hao : je t'emmerde. Et puis comment tu me parles ? tu faisais moins la fière quand je me battais avec ton il détacha bien chaque syllabe fi-an-cé !

Anna : épargne moi tes crises de schizophrénies ! un coup ça va, un coup ça ne va plus, t'es invivable !

Plus qu'excédé maintenant, Hao poussa un cri, mit le feu a la table et quelques chaises, et se volatilisa, décidant de changer d'air, et de tenter de calmer la colère qui grondait en lui.

17h30

Dans une rue peu visitée, et un peu mal famée, Hao, assit sur un banc, continuait de siroter sa bouteille de coca. Les bulles qui picotaient sa langue avait capté son attention, puis l'avaient calmé. Il était maintenant plongé dans ses pensées, dans cette rue un peu sombre, le nectar divin d'Atlanta 2 lui coulant dans la gorge.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait pas fait sauter la cuisine, et la maison avec ?

Pourquoi subissait il ça ?

Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire après tout.

Hao était ennuyé. Mais pourquoi hésitait il ?

C'est alors que le visage de son frère se superposa devant ses yeux.

Hao soupira. Apres tout… peut être s'était il enflammé un peu vite (c'est le cas de le dire TT''')

Ca avait commencé par quoi déjà ?

Mais pourquoi étaient-ils tous bizarres aujourd'hui ? En fait bizarres mais que avec lui… Peut-être qu'ils voulaient mieux le surveiller… ou le neutraliser… Il l'aurait peut-être mérité aussi…

Hao descendit de son banc.

Peut-être devait-il faire montre d'un peu de…

Bon sens ? enfin de se montrer raisonnable quoi. Pour une fois. (MAIS ALORS JUSTE UNE FOIS HEIN !!) Et puis… présenter des excuses. Seulement à Yoh. Et à la table et aux chaises qui entre nous n'avaient vraiment RIEN a voir dans cette histoire…

Hao décida donc de rentrer à pied chez son frère. De manière civilisée, pour pas aggraver les choses.

19h00

Foutue ville. Il avait réussi à marcher pendant une heure sans retrouver son chemin, alors qu'il était à 20 minutes de chez Yoh.

Mais bon, maintenant, il était arrivé.

…

Bref et maintenant ?

Il appréhendait un peu de rentrer dans la maison. Il ne l'avait pas non plus quittée de la manière la plus galante qui soit, ce qui expliquerait deux ou trois choses…

Finalement Hao se décida et entra.

La maison était sombre. Et silencieuse. Ca avait l'air désespérément vide.

Hao : Y'a quelqu'un ?

Hao alluma la lumière du salon.

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

… Oh seigneur. Non là pour le coup,le seigneur en questionne POUVAIT pas avoir laissé faire ça.

D'ailleurs, c'était quoi, ça ??

Yoh se rapprocha de lui.

Yoh : alors Hao ? t'as oublié notre anniversaire ?

…

A dire vrai complètement.

Yoh : on voulait te faire une surprise ! C'est la première fois qu'on te fête un anniversaire surprise, ne ?

En fait c'est la première fois qu'on me fête mon anniversaire dans cette vie. Et aussi la première fois qu'on me fait un surprise comme ça.

Ren : sourire sarcastique, comme d'hab' le grand Hao aurait-il perdu sa langue ?

Ils étaient tous là. Et ils s'étaient apparemment démenés, vu cette décoration, et surtout la TAILLE DE CE GATEAU AU CHOCOLAT !!!!!

Hao : Attendez, attendez, je comprend rien ! tout le monde me faisait la gueule aujourd'hui ! Toi Ren tu m'évitais !

Ren : Mais non, je vérifiais que tu ne découvrais pas tout. Au cas où, j'aurais engagé la discussion, mais je n'allais non plus pas me taper la discute avec toi toute la journée ! (eho, faut pas abuser… --)

Hao : mais… et… mais alors cette histoire de première fois c'était… Mais je vous ai entendu discuter, et Horo devait préparer quelque chose d'important, et aller chercher…

Horo : le gâteau ! je suis allé chercher le gâteau ! mais pourquoi ? t'avais compris quoi toi ?

Hao regarda Ren d'un air « oups-désolé-je-crois-que-j-avais-mal-compriiiiis » et Ren rougit en regardant ses pieds comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois de sa vie.

Yoh : Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant, c'est la fête ! Coca à volonté !

Hao : Haha ! yes!tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Et en disant cela, il embrassa son jumeau pour la deuxieme fois dans la même journée(et pas un ptit smack hein, un GROS patin !!!! muhaha !)

Anna : HAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

Hao : clin d'œil aha ! nyark !

Moralité : une chaise est une chaise, une table est une table 3, et Hao restera Hao. Un être diabolique au sentiment de culpabilité (quasi) inexistant, et qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, ne ?

ZIIIII END !!!

1heureusement qu'il est pas fana de lait non plus, parce que sinon… ouch.

2 eh oui bandes d'incultes !!! le coca c'est né a Atlanta ! nyark !

3 pour ce qui est de la chaise et de la table après le passage de Hao… hem.


End file.
